El Verdadero Amor Nunca Muere
by laia.garcia00
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Susan regreso de Narnia, actualmente ella vive con sus padres en América. Durante una noche después de un baile ella deseo volver a Narnia. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que ese deseo le seria cumplido...


**Hola, soy nueva por aquí jejejje soy muy fan de Narnia en especial Suspian. Pero espero que les guste esta historia. Esta historia esta hecha con la mejor persona que conozco. Nosotras esperamos que les guste**

 **A continuación les dejo el primer capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Habían pasado 4 años desde su último viaje a Narnia. Ella escribía cada día cartas para Lucy y Edmund para que supieran todo lo que estaba pasando en América mientras ellos estaban en casa de tío Albert. Sabía que su hermano y su hermana no querían seguir ni un minuto más en esa casa, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada. También escribía cartas a su verdadero amor. Sabia que no podía mandarlas, pero aun así sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón que algún día de alguna forma las cartas serian llevadas a su amado.

De pronto llaman a la puerta y aparece su madre diciéndole que debían ir a otro baile, ella solo fingió una sonrisa, cuando su madre se fue, soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de ir a un baile para que encontrara a un joven que fuera su esposo. Ella solo amaba a un hombre. Pero sabia que era imposible.  
Se puso el vestido que su madre le había dejado en la cama, cuando estuvo lista para salir, bajo al salón donde su madre y su padre se encontraban hablando animadamente. Al verla se quedaron sin palabras:

"Hija, estas hermosa". Dijo su padre extendiéndole el brazo.

"Gracias, pero...¿de veras tengo que ir a otro baile?"

"Claro Susan, si te quedas en casa nunca encontraras un marido"

Ante la respuesta de sus padres no dijo ni una palabra mas. Sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitar que la llevaran a cada uno de esos bailes para que encontrara pareja.

Llegaron al gran baile, todo estaba iluminado y decorado como si fuera un palacio. Entraron y sus padres la dejaron sola para que pudiera como todas las veces que asistía a un baile...encontrar un marido...  
Pasaron las horas y ya había bailado con casi todos los hombres jóvenes y solteros que estaban presentes y ninguno logro ganarse el corazón de la joven que una vez fue reina y un apuesto príncipe había conquistado su corazón. Se acerco a sus padres y les dijo que necesitaba irse, no se encontraba muy bien, ellos preocupados aceptaron lo que les había dicho su hija. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa estuvo pensando en como estaría ahora Caspian y lo que mas temía...si ya había encontrado a una esposa y seguir con el linaje real. Solo de pensar en eso una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, al darse cuenta de esto, pensó que debía ser fuerte...al menos mientras no llegara a casa y efectivamente así fue, cuando el trayecto termino, se bajo del auto y se despidió de sus padres rápidamente antes de que rompiera a llorar delante de sus padres.  
Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Cuando llego a su habitación, se cerró con llave para que pudiera estar tranquila. Se apoyo en la puerta y mientras lloraba sus piernas empezaban a temblar hasta que cayó al suelo y aun apoyada en la puerta empezó a llorar hasta que los ojos le empezaran a doler. Pasaron los minutos y aun se sentía muy mal, decidió escribir una carta para Lucy y Edmund, cuando termino la puso en un sobre para que mañana la pudiera enviar a Inglaterra donde su hermano y hermana estaban viviendo. Aun no se encontraba bien, decidió hacer otra carta para el amor de su vida, solo dejaba que sus sentimientos se hicieran carne en ella para que pudiera escribir la carta entre muchas otras que deseaba que algún día pudiera enviarle de alguna manera a su único amor.  
Cuando termino vio que era demasiado tarde para seguir despierta, se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida...

 _"Susan". Decía una voz ya conocida para ella..._

 _"¿Aslan?. Dijo levantándose de inmediato y a continuación le hizo una reverencia._

 _"Querida, no tienes porque arrodillarte ante mi"._

 _Al oír las palabras del león obedeció y se levanto._

 _"¿Donde estoy?. Dijo aun confusa. "Esta no es mi habitación"._

 _El gran león le sonrió y la miro fijamente hasta que pudiera saber donde estaba realmente._

 _"Espera...estoy en Narnia. ¿Que hago aquí?, ¿como he llegado? Tu dijiste que Peter y yo no podíamos volver"._

 _Aslan la observo con tristeza sabiendo lo doloroso que fue para ella dejar Narnia y a su único amor, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta Aslan ya sabia que ellos dos se sentían atraídos mutuamente._

 _"Te he estado observando Susan, he visto que no eres feliz allí. Y me di cuenta del error que cometí. Tu mundo es este Susan, no en el que viven ustedes"._

 _Sin decir una palabra se acerco a Aslan y le acaricio su gran melena dorada mientras le agradecía las palabras que le había anunciado_

 _Ella no podía estar mas feliz, estaba en el lugar correspondiente, donde seria feliz al lado de su amado, donde podrían estar juntos sin que nadie los separara esta vez._

 _De golpe un ruido parecido a un trueno se hizo presente..._

"Aslan". Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

 _ **"No,no,no, solo a sido un sueño"**_. Se repetía mentalmente. De repente vio que la ventana de la puerta estaba abierta y las cartas que le eran escritas a Caspian ya no estaban. Ella preguntándose que habría pasado cerro la ventana. Mirando como la lluvia empezaba a hacerse presente, cada minuto que pasaba recordaba sus días en Narnia, eran los mas felices de su vida. Pero como todo tiene su fin.  
Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se acostó en su cama pero antes de dormirse profundamente dijo:

"Aslan, concédeme lo que te voy a pedir. Desearía estar en Narnia, donde verdaderamente soy feliz en compañía de todos mis amigos y... Caspian".  
Luego de nombrar a su único amor se quedo profundamente dormida. Lo que ella no sabia es que ese deseo que tanto quería se haría realidad...

 **En Narnia...**

El aburrimiento y el cansancio, eran visibles ya en la cara del joven rey, que pensaba que tan doloroso sería si saltará por la ventana en ese momento. Pero rápidamente descartó la idea, estaban en la parte más alta del castillo y aún con suerte no llegaría lejos, además, aunque logrará estar, aun así, no lo dejarían en paz.  
"Le agradezco mucho su oferta señora, puede estar segura de que la tendré en cuenta". Dijo el rey Caspian en tono diplomático y con amabilidad fingida. La elegante anciana sonrió, al parecer le había creído, a continuación ella y su nieta hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala.

"¡El siguiente!". Grito Nicolás, un tejón narniano al que había elegido de portavoz. "¡adelante!.

 _ **"Oh,¿otro mas?".**_ Pensó disgustado. Hacia unos días atrás, los hombres de su consejo, habían decidido que ya era tiempo de que encontrará una esposa, según ellos, "para conseguir estabilidad y y sus súbditos estuvieran tranquilos, sabiendo que continuaría con su descendencia".  
A Caspian, todo este asunto le parecía ridículo, pero de todos modos ahí era adonde se encontraba, en la sala de conferencias del palacio viendo desfilar a nobles y comerciantes, ofreciéndole en matrimonio, la mano de sus hijas y nietas. Él no quería casarse...bueno, por lo menos no con alguien de este mundo, reflexiono con tristeza. Pero comprendía la preocupación de su consejo y que tal vez, casarse de una vez, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Él amaba a Susan, no tenía dudas sobre ello, pero lo de ellos era imposible. Ella ya no iba a volver, sin importar cuanto lo deseara...

"¡Mi señor!". Un hombre calvo y un poco excedido de peso había entrado en la sala interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Es un honor para mi que nos allá permitido participar de esta audiencia. El rey lo saludo cortesamente y lo invito a que se acercara más.  
"Señor, como sabrá, solo soy un humilde comerciante de joyas". Al escuchar esto, Caspian tuvo que fingir seriedad, el hombre que se encontraba delante de él, era el comerciante más rico de la ciudad.

Había acumulado una fortuna a través de los años y había donado parte de ellas para los asuntos del reino, por eso, justamente, tenía que tratarlo con mayor cortesía.

"¡Pero aún así! He venido hoy con la intención de presentarle a mi hija y le ruego, la tenga en consideración".

Detrás de él salió una muchacha delgada y de tez pálida, era bonita, si, pero jamás como Susan, que poseía una belleza única y natural. Además, él noto que no parecía tan dispuesta a casarse, al igual que él, si bastaba con mirarla para notar el miedo que tenía la pobre.

Al salir de sala, al joven rey le dieron ganas de salir a dar un paseo. Todos esos recuerdos y pensamientos de Susan lo habían mareado, entonces, preparo a su caballo y salió a recorrer la ciudad.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, no supo como, su caballo lo había llevado a ese lugar. Por mucho tiempo había estado volviendo a aquel sitio, esperando a ver alguna señal de ella, después de todo, ese era el lugar en donde se habían despedido. Nostálgico, decidió bajar del caballo y apreciarlo mejor. Al acercarme más le pareció que de allí, provenía un una pequeña ráfaga de viento, lo que era imposible claro, hace tiempo que ese portal se había cerrado. Aún así la curiosidad le ganó y decidió acercarse más. De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de donde se suponía, estaban las raíces del árbol, pero esta vez, no venía sola. Incrédulo y bastante asombrado, Caspian se apresuró a recoger las hojas y sobres esparcidos en el suelo. Al voltear uno de los sobres, pudo leer perfectamente, su nombre escrito en ellos, cosa que lo asombro aún más. Pero al leer quien era el emisario, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir más de prisa. _**"Al parecer no me ha olvidado"**_. Pensó él sonriendo, en este mundo nada era imposible, y menos aún para el amor.  
Las cartas, eran de Susan. Su único amor...  
 **...** **...**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Voten y comenten. Dentro de muy poco publicare el capitulo 2.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Laia Garcia y Melanie Galvan.**


End file.
